


Благие намерения

by AsianHistoricalDorama, Grissel



Category: Ogon no hibi
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsianHistoricalDorama/pseuds/AsianHistoricalDorama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grissel/pseuds/Grissel
Summary: Краткое содержание: две девушки и один неблагородный разбойникПредупреждение: канонное изнасилование и нездоровые отношения; смерть основного персонажа





	Благие намерения

**Author's Note:**

> Анонимно до деанона ФБ-2019

Девушка, которая любит его лучшего друга, девушка, которая по возрасту годится ему в дочери, держит его за руку и говорит:

— Пока я болела, ты три дня и три ночи просидел у моей постели. И даже не попытался меня поцеловать. Почему?  
Он многое мог бы сказать в ответ. Но медлит. Вспоминает.

Их жизнь — и его, и этой девушки — так или иначе была связана с вольным городом Сакаи. Этот город разбогател на торговле заморскими товарами, и первым впустил к себе чужеземцев. И радостно начал усваивать чужие обычаи. Испанские и португальские вина здесь предпочитали сакэ. Дома обставляли привозной мебелью — «вот это стул, на нем сидят»… На стены вешали картины. И слушали заморских священников, и принимали их веру.  
И там была другая девушка, дочь богатого купца-христианина…  
О да, Сакаи именовал себя вольным городом, но там, как везде, были богатые и бедные, господа и слуги.

Слугой в торговом доме Имаи Гоэмон тогда и был. Числился он посыльным. А на деле господин Имаи, разглядев в прибившемся к дому нищем сироте хитрость и ловкость, поручал ему задания тайные, а временами довольно грязные. Гоэмону было плевать. Он с детства навидался крови, огня и грязи, и люди были ему безразличны. Даже Скэдза, трудившийся у Имаи грузчиком, и почему-то считавший себя его другом, и упорно твердивший, что Гоэмон — хороший, и только притворяется злым.

А потом он увидел Монику — она с отцом была у Имаи в гостях. Она была существом из иного мира, совсем не похожая на других женщин Сакаи, громогласных и деловитых. Хрупкий нежный цветок, недоступный грязи этого мира.  
И Гоэмон решил заполучить ее, несмотря ни на что.  
Он прекрасно сознавал, какая между ними сословная разница, но это его не останавливало.

Отец Моники был одним из самых ярых новообращенных города. Он выстроил церковь при своем доме. Туда пускали всех, и тех, кто не принял крещения. Даже Скэдза туда захаживал — в основном послушать рассказы падре Фройса о дальних странах и тамошних обычаях.  
Гоэмону плевать было на падре и его речи. Церковь была единственным местом, где он мог видеть Монику. Там она казалась существом еще более неземным — внимала ли она проповедям, сложив ладони в молитве, или, окруженная облаком ладана, играла на органе странную чужеземную музыку, кружившую голову как вино.  
И чем более возвышенным созданием она казалась, тем больше он ее хотел.  
Они не перемолвились ни словом. Замечала ли Моника его голодные взгляды? Гоэмон не знал.  
Случай помог ему. Или он сам дождался подходящего случая.

На крыше церкви устанавливали крест, и толпа зевак собралась поглазеть на это зрелище. Гоэмон тоже был там — он предполагал , что Моника вместе с отцом придут смотреть, на установку креста, и не ошибся.  
Однако что-то пошло не так — веревки слабо натянули, у рабочих опыта не хватило — и крест рухнул.  
Гоэмон и сам не мог сказать — случайно ли он оказался на том месте, куда упал крест, или нарочно метнулся туда, где бы его бы непременно задело. Он был так ловок, привык действовать столь быстро, что иногда тело словно бы двигалось само, а мысль не поспевала.

В любом случае он был ранен. Поднялся крик; женщины визжали, мужчины вздыхали, а Моника убеждала отца, что несчастного юношу, пострадавшего по их вине, следует перенести в их дом, и обеспечить ему наилучший уход.  
Он пострадал не так сильно, как все полагали, но скрывал это. Иначе Моника не приходила бы к нему, не сидела бы часами у его постели, а он, притворяясь, что без сознания, не следил бы за ней из-под прикрытых ресниц. Она молилась за него, лжеца и обманщика, перебирая хрустальные четки. Тонкая нежная шея клонилась, подобно цветочному стеблю, словно собранные в пышную прически шелковистые волосы были слишком тяжелы для нее.  
Но стоило ему открыть глаза, как она вспыхивала и убегала из отведенной ему комнаты. А во внутренние покои Гоэмона не пускали.

Оставалась церковь. За эти несколько дней Гоэмон узнал, что Моника остается там после окончания службы, чтобы без помех поиграть на органе. Она любила музыку, могла играть часами.  
В церкви все и случилось.

Он потом много лет пытался забыть. Тем более, что потом было такое, что вспоминать не хотелось еще больше. И иногда ему почти удавалось вычеркнуть из памяти  
… распластанное под ним на церковном полу тело...  
…тонкие пальцы, с неожиданной силой вцепившиеся в него, длинные ногти, срывавшие кожу пластами…  
… рассыпанные хрустальные четки, забрызганные девственной кровью…

Гоэмон не помнил, как вернулся к Имаи — ни тогда, ни теперь — и забился в свою каморку. Он добился того, чего столь сильно желал — и так худо ему не было никогда в жизни. Он был омерзителен сам себе. Моника была самым светлым, самым прекрасным существом на свете — и он сделал все, чтобы втоптать этот цветок в грязь. Ему хотелось умереть. Но умирать от собственной руки? Слишком возвышенно, слишком пафосно. Это для самурая какого-нибудь, не для такого, как он. Гоэмон решил, что когда за ним придут городские стражники или слуги отца Моники, он не станет убегать или сопротивляться. Пусть его казнят.

Они не пришли ни в тот день, ни в следующие. Потом Моника пришла сама.  
В руках у нее был пистоль, и Гоэмон решил , что так даже лучше. У нее есть право покарать его за то, что он совершил.  
Она стояла напротив, он не уклонялся. Промахнуться было невозможно. И все же она промахнулась: так сильно тряслись у нее руки. Пуля прошла по касательной, едва задев. Чуть бы в сторону — и череп вдребезги, а так — просто оцарапало. Он дернулся, когда обожгло висок, и кровь заструилась по лицу, но не убежал. А Моника бросилась к нему. Теперь она повалила его на пол, набросилась жадно, слизывая кровь с его лица, оплетая руками и ногами, отдаваясь с яростью, которой никто бы не заподозрил в этом хрупком теле.

Их встречи были редки. Монике не часто удавалось ускользнуть из дому, Гоэмону приходилось покидать город по поручениям Имаи, иногда надолго. Но каждый раз, когда им удавалось встретиться, они занимались любовью жадно, как звери во время гона, везде, где выпадала возможность — в конуре Гоэмона, в темном переулке, когда он вжимал Монику в стену, а она обхватывала ногами его бедра, на заброшенном складе, среди сломанных ящиков и и рваных мешков.  
Гоэмон знал, что за такого, как он, Монику замуж не отдадут — а сам он не желал отдавать ее никому другому; а ведь ее замужество было неминуемо, влиятельные купеческие семьи в Сакаи роднились между собой. Тем временем слух об их связи стал расползаться по городу. Не было иного выхода, кроме как бежать — они оба так думали. И бежали.  
Они оба ошибались.

Моника выросла в довольстве, окруженная заботой, до встречи с Гоэмоном она почти не выходила из дому. Она была совсем не приспособлена к скитальческой жизни, в голоде и холоде. Стоило единожды попасть под дождь — и она заболела. Сколько бы ни выхаживал ее Гоэмон, жар не спадал. Монике необходимы были лечение, уход и крыша над головой.  
Не могло быть и речи о возвращении в Сакаи. Но духовный отец Моники Луис Фройс к тому времени получил разрешение открыть церковь в Киото и перебрался туда. Что ж, они тоже отправились в столицу.

Падре согласился принять Монику в свой дом и обещал позаботиться о ней. Но ясно дал понять, что Гоэмона он здесь не потерпит. И Гоэмон ушел.  
Тогда он впервые ощутил то, что потом терзало его годами. Невозможность жить без Моники, страшную боль, словно его резали по живому, и рана кровила и не желала заживать. Он бродил по Киото, но, куда бы ни пошел, ноги каждый раз приводили его к христианскому храму. Однако теперь Гоэмон не заходил внутрь.

Впрочем, Моника теперь тоже не бывала на службах — Гоэмон не видел ее среди прихожан. Может, считала себя слишком грешной, может, была чересчур слаба. Иногда Гоэмон пробирался во двор дома священника — и ему порой удавалось увидеть в окне бледное лицо Моники. Он знал, что она чувствует то же, что он.  
И однажды ночью она выбралась из окна, и они снова сбежали. И снова совершили ошибку.

Они подались подальше от столицы, в горы. Нашли приют в пещере, как-то обустроились. Но одной любовью, как известно, сыт не будешь. И Гоэмон вышел на большую дорогу.  
Он и раньше не гнушался ни краж, ни грабежей, если выпадал подходящий случай. Убивал — и по приказу Имаи, и если не было другого выхода. Теперь это стало его ремеслом. И это было не самое худшее.

То ли Моника не успела долечиться в Киото, то ли подхватила какую-то новую заразу. Ее кожа, некогда нежная, словно лепесток, теперь стала покрываться бурыми пятнами. Особенно заметны они были на лице, перекошенном и отечном. Она сознавала, насколько стала уродлива, пряталась от света, прикрывала лицо платком. Но это было почти что единственным, что она сознавала. Хозяйства в их пещерном жилище она не вела, за собой следить перестала. Почти не говорила, но часто плакала, даже скулила. Однако она по-прежнему желала заниматься с Гоэмоном любовью, льнула к нему, ласкала, заставляя брать себя. И он не мог ей противиться. Отталкивающая, полубезумная женщина внушала ему отвращение — и в то же время он ее хотел. Моника прежде представлялась ему цветком, но под цветком оказалась лоза, из тех, что, оплетая дерево, душит его и выпивает жизненные соки. Он никогда не получал удовольствия от убийства, но теперь, когда она выгибалась под ним или садилась верхом, понуждая двигаться быстрее и сильнее, ему порой хотелось положить руки на горло Моники и сжимать, сжимать, покуда не услышит хруста позвонков. И это будило в нем желание столь острое, что заставляло забыть обо всем. Очнувшись, он понимал, насколько это мерзко, тем более что Моника стала такой из-за него. Но знал также: еще немного, и он сам лишится рассудка.

В таком состоянии нашел их Скэдза.  
Он, сменив несколько ремесел, давно оставил Имаи и начал собственное дело. Он жил теперь в Нагахаме, городе господина Хасибы Хидэёши.  
Скэдза с детства восхищался этим человеком, еще когда тот был мелким вассалом князя Оды и носил совсем другое имя. Теперь Хидэёши был одним из главных полководцев Оды Нобунаги, даймё – и покровителем Скэдзы. Впрочем, на службу к нему Скэдза не пошел. Его мечтой был собственный корабль и морская торговля. Но для этого требовался капитал гораздо больший, чем тот, которым Скэдза располагал. Однако он надеялся, что найдет возможность заработать. И, путешествуя по своим делам, случайно выследил Гоэмона.

Должно быть, Гоэмон был не в себе, иначе бы не стал изливать Скэдзе душу. Скэдза всегда считал, что они друзья, но до того Гоэмон держал дистанцию.  
Выслушав, Скэдза предложил выход — а он, как давно уже заметил Гоэмон, умел быть очень убедительным. Конечно, так продолжаться не может, сказал он. Скэдза заберет Монику в Нагахаму. Там есть хорошие лекари, наверняка сумеют ее вылечить. А потом Скэдза обратится к госпоже О-Нэ, супруге Хидэёши-сама. Она женщина решительная и в то же время великодушная. Она пристроит Монику в какую-нибудь хорошую семью, может, даже христианскую. И Моника сможет начать новую жизнь.

Гоэмону показалось, что это выход для них обоих, и он согласился. Моника молча слушала их разговор, и когда Скэдза позвал ее, встала и покорно пошла за ним.  
Эта покорность оказалась обманчивой. Потому что стоило им сойти с горных троп на дорогу, и Скэдза на что-то отвлекся, Моника тут же сбежала.

— Как сквозь землю провалилась, — сокрушенно говорил он, разводя руками.

Гоэмон узнал об этом, потому что, стоило Монике скрыться из виду, ему стало еще больнее, чем в Киото.

Он должен был радоваться, освободившись от этой ноши, но все оказалось наоборот. Жить с Моникой было невыносимо, жить без неё — невозможно.  
Он захотел вернуть ее. Но Моники не было в Нагахаме. Может быть, она пошла в Киото, просить помощи у падре? Он помчался в Киото и узнал, что Моника там не появлялась. Оставалась слабая надежда, что она вернулась домой. Но в Сакаи она тоже не появлялась.

Он искал ее везде, обходил город за городом, селение за селением. Не допускал мысли, что Моника в своем состоянии могла оступиться на горной тропе, упасть с обрыва, или просто слечь от горячки. Он искал и не находил, и в итоге в полном отчаянии вернулся туда, откуда начал поиски — в Нагахаму.

Дела Скэдзы шли в гору. Он открыл мастерскую по изготовлению цветной, на китайский манер, черепицы. А князь Ода, закупавший эту черепицу для своего нового замка Адзути, ввел ее в моду. Так что во дворе у Скэдзы пылали печи и сновали работники.  
Скэдза, однако, выслушал его и сказал: Моники, скорее всего, нет в живых. Гоэмону следует это принять и отпустить ее. И начать новую жизнь самому. Он, Скэдза, расширяет дело — вот сейчас как раз собрался в Такацуки, показать образцы товара тамошнему владетелю Такаяме Укону. Почему бы Гоэмону не стать его компаньоном?

Гоэмон никогда не питал интереса к гончарному делу, но сейчас мысль о том, чтобы начать все сызнова, показалась ему необычайно заманчивой. Он загорелся желанием приступить к работе немедленно — и предложил Скэдзе съездить в Такацуки вместо него. Он пару раз встречался с господином Уконом, когда бывал у князя Оды вместе со старым Имаи. Возможно, тот его вспомнит? Скэдза согласился.

Ключевые вассалы Нобунаги — Маэда, Хасиба, Акети, Такаяма — получили владения вокруг озера Бива, неподалеку от резиденции своего господина.  
Гоэмон взял лодку, сверток с образцами черепицы и отправился в путь, надеясь к вечеру быть в Такацуки.  
Это была ошибка. Такацуки был христианским городом, и они оба, и Скэдза, и Гоэмон, забыли, что в эту ночь христиане отмечают свой главный праздник.  
Если Ода Нобунага тратил все свои доходы на украшение замка Адзути, то Такаяма Укон — на благоустройство призамкового города. Он и пресловутую черепицу собрался закупать для строящейся семинарии.

Такацуки был красив, и приезжие, а их в эту ночь было много, вероятно, считали, что так выглядит христианский paradiso. Чистые улицы, новехонькие, ухоженные дома. Сады цвели, как и подобает по весне, лепестки летели по ветру. На ярко освещенной цветными фонарями площади бил фонтан. А по улицам к церкви спешили принаряженные мужчины и женщины.  
Гоэмон предположил, что из-за предпраздничной суеты даймё не захочет лично с ним встретиться, но господин Укон вышел ему навстречу — высокий, сухощавый молодой человек с красивым, правильным, несколько аскетичным лицом, одетый в белое. Гоэмон припомнил, что и в прежние разы, когда он видел Укона, тот носил белую одежду. Это странно, ведь белый — цвет смерти и траура. Но, видимо, Укон-сама придавал белому цвету какое-то иное значение. Сегодня поверх обычной одежды на нем было длинное шелковое одеяние, украшенное кружевами — кажется, оно называлась стихарь. Во время пасхальной мессы Укон собирался прислуживать священнику.

Он Гоэмона и вправду узнал, и встретил его радушно. Они быстро договорились о поставках черепицы, после чего Укон пригласил Гоэмона посетить службу и присоединиться к празднику.  
Но Гоэмон отказался. Он хотел скорее вернуться в Нагахаму, сообщить Скэдзе об удачно совершенной сделке.  
Проклятье, если б он и в самом деле поспешил! Если б не промешкал ни на миг, его жизнь могла бы сложиться по-иному. Но прежде, чем направиться к причалу, он остановился, чтоб в последний раз окинуть взглядом площадь.

На прелестной картине, которую являл собою Такацуки, появилось грязное пятно.  
На бортик фонтана, пытаясь зачерпнуть воды, чтоб напиться, присела жуткая нищенка в засаленных лохмотьях. Лицо ее было покрыто коростой и гноящимися язвами.  
К ней подскочили городские стражники, тыча в нее древками копий.

— Пошла вон, вонючка!

— Не суй свои грязные лапы в нашу воду!

Ноги Гоэмона словно приросли к земле. Потому что нищенкой была Моника.  
Горожане на площади роптали. Вероятно, только брезгливость мешала им выкинуть отсюда нищенку, которая одним своим видом оскорбляла их праздник.  
Прежде, чем Гоэмон сумел заставить себя двинуться, раздался властный голос, голос человека, с юности привыкшего поднимать полки в бой.

— Прекратить немедленно!

Такаяма Укон не был потомственным вассалом Оды. Более того, он прежде был вассалом его врага. И перешел на сторону Нобунаги, чтобы спасти от гнева Демона-повелителя Шестого неба своих подданных — это здесь помнили. И Ода Нобунага возвышал его прежде всего за талант полководца.

Владетель Такацуки выступил вперед, горожане почтительно расступились.

— Вода здесь для всех, и все, пришедшие нынче — наши гости. — Когда он обратился к Монике, тон его разительно изменился. — Сестра, ты пришла ради Светлого воскресения?

Моника потрясенно уставилась на красивое тонкое лицо Укона. Затем закивала.

— Тогда пойдем со мной на мессу.

Он протянул руку. Его широкий шелковый рукав, словно крыло, коснулся плеча нищенки. Моника ухватилась за его ладонь, и Укон повел ее по церковной лестнице. Люди не отводили от них глаз. Им казалось, будто ангел уводит ввысь, к спасению, грешную душу.

Гоэмон, спотыкаясь, побрел прочь, и какое-то время шатался по лесу вокруг города. Ему не приходило в голову, что Моника вовсе не желает быть спасенной. Когда он, наконец, под перезвон церковных колоколов, вышел к пустынному причалу, Моника уже была там.  
Она, должно быть, увидела его в толпе, когда поднималась по лестнице. И сбежала от Укона, как прежде сбежала от Скэдзы и от Луиса Фройса. Как сбежала бы от от любого, кто желал ее спасти. Потому что на свете для нее существовал только Гоэмон.

Они рванулись друг к другу, забыв обо всем, обнявшись, рухнули на землю. Как в прежние времена в Сакаи, когда удавалась урвать редкий миг свиданий. Как тогда, не было ничего, кроме безумного желания, невозможности существовать по отдельности. Моника вновь обнимала его, обвивалась вокруг него, оплетала руками и ногами, и не имело значения, как она выглядит, пока они были едины. И, овладевая ею, Гоэмон смутно осознал — если он не покончит с этим безумием немедленно, оно не закончится никогда.

И он все-таки положил руки на горло Моники.  
Если бы она попыталась сопротивляться, он бы и теперь не решился. Но она открыла глаза, и они были совершенно ясными. И прошептала:

— Сделай это. Сделай это сейчас же.

Моника всегда чувствовала то же, что и он. И тоже хотела положить конец этому кошмару.  
Он стиснул ее горло и давил. Пока она в последний раз не содрогнулась под ним и не перестала дышать.  
Он закопал тело Моники в лесу. Потом столкнул лодку в воду, а сам пошел прочь под отдаленный перезвон пасхальных колоколов. Призрак Моники шел следом.

Скэдза ошибся. Новая жизнь, жизнь честного человека — не для Гоэмона.  
Он вернулся к той жизни, что была ему предначертана. Поначалу грабил один, потом вокруг него собралась шайка, безоговорочно признававшая его предводителем. Имя Гоэмона стало известно. О нем говорили, что он грабит богатых и раздает награбленное бедным. Какая чушь. Конечно, он грабил богатых, — а кого еще грабить? И бедных не обижал — потому что не видел в этом смысла.

Между тем где-то творились великие дела. Ода Нобунага погиб. В разразившейся затем войне победу одержал Хасиба Хидэёши. Он стал великим регентом и объединил страну под своей рукой.  
Для Гоэмона во всем этом имело значение лишь то, что Хидэёши построил для себя новый город — Осаку, куда тотчас же потянулись люди при деньгах.  
Стало быть, выгоднее всего было грабить в окрестностях Осаки.

Иногда до него доходили вести о Скэдзе. Впрочем, о каком еще Скэдзе? О почтенном Ная Скэдзаэмоне. Тот сумел осуществить свою мечту — не без помощи все того же Укона приобрел корабль и занялся морской торговлей. Теперь он был не из последних купцов в Сакаи. Гоэмон был уверен, что их пути никогда более не пересекутся. И, как водится, ошибся.

Великий регент — теперь он носил фамилию Тоётоми — насаждал свою власть так, что времена Оды Нобунаги стали вспоминать с умилением. Скэдза возненавидел былого кумира и не желал подчиняться его законам. А тот, кто смел торговать без лицензии, выданной регентом, становился изгоем, с ним никто бы не осмелился работать.  
Никто, кроме тех, кто также вне закона.  
И Гоэмон пришел к Скэдзе со своей шайкой.

Они все-таки стали компаньонами, но совсем в другом ремесле. Скэдза убедил его, что даже будучи вне закона, не обязательно делать зло. И это оказалось довольно интересно. Они ходили на остров Лусон, где Скэдза устроил свою базу, в империю Мин, в Чосон. Торговали, когда была возможность. Когда не было — грабили. Вместе придумывали стратегии и уловки. Когда, вопреки их стараниям, разразилась война, сражались. Сражались, заметим, на стороне Чосона, против войск великого регента. Ибо Скэдза считал, что только поражение спасет их страну от растущего безумия Хидэёши.

В общем, это были хорошие годы, вероятно, лучшие в жизни Гоэмона. И даже призрак Моники, терзавший его столько лет, перестал являться ему. Может быть, потому что Хидэёши запретил христианство, и не звучали больше церковные колокола, чтобы призвать призрак на бренную землю.

Из того, что годы были хорошими, не следовало, что они были безопасными — и не только во время войны. Гоэмон убедился в этом, когда на один из кораблей Скэдзы напал новый любимчик регента — Харада Киемон.  
Харада был пиратом, христианином и рьяным приверженцем западных обычаев. Всем, что Хидэёши ненавидел. И тем не менее умудрился попасть в милость к великому регенту. Должно быть, потому, что прежде всего Харада был исключительным мерзавцем, таким, что даже Хидэёши восхитился.

Во время резни, учиненной Харадой на борту корабля, Гоэмону и Кикё с трудом удалось отбиться и добраться до берега.  
Кикё была подопечной Скэдзы и внебрачной дочерью старого Имаи, ныне уже покойного. Родня не признавала ее, и так получилось, что о ней стал заботиться Скэдза. Она же помогала ему в торговле.  
После нападения Кикё заболела, но довольно быстро поправилась. А придя в себя, сказала то, что повергло Гоэмона в изумление.

Кикё с детства любила Скэдзу. Но что это была за любовь? Скэдза заменил ей отца, которого она даже не видела. И может быть, теперь она впервые задумалась — может, она и любит Скэдзу, как отца? А в Гоэмоне она впервые увидела не старшего друга, а мужчину.  
Гоэмон медлил с ответом. Воспоминания, которые, казалось, были навсегда загнаны вглубь памяти, нахлынули с новой силой.

Нельзя сказать, чтоб Кикё была безразлична ему. Она молода, красива, и как ему порой мерещилось, чем-то похожа на Монику. А он много лет был одинок, и уже достиг возраста, когда большинство мужчин хотят завести семью.  
… а еще с годами он поумнел, и понимал — если он сейчас ответит на внезапный порыв Кикё, они оба потом об этом горько пожалеют.  
И не только потому, что это будет предательством по отношению к Скэдзе. Слишком велика опасность, что безумие прошлых лет повторится снова. И Гоэмон давно решил — больше ни одна женщина не погибнет из-за него.

Если он оттолкнет сейчас Кикё, она будет страдать. Но это пройдет. Как бы ни было велико внешнее сходство, Кикё — полная противоположность Монике. С младенчества ее жизнь была чередой испытаний. Ей приходилось трудиться и выживать. Она без смущения стоит за прилавком, и лучше всех в Сакаи стреляет — что из мушкета, что из пистоля. Да, три дня назад она заболела, но уже готова встать с постели. И рука, которая сжимает ладонь Гоэмона, пусть и маленькая, но крепкая и загорелая.  
Нет, Кикё — не цветок и не лоза. Если уж сравнивать ее, то с колючим терновником, которому не страшна непогода, и который способен принести терпкие, но сладкие плоды.  
Она переживет и опомнится. А ему нужно думать о том, как разобраться с Харадой, а не о любви и семье.

Гоэмон освобождает руку.

— Возвращайся в Сакаи, Кикё. Выходи замуж за Скэдзу. Будь счастлива. А у меня еще есть дела.

Кике отводит глаза, кивает.  
Да, так будет лучше для них для всех.  
Гоэмон совершенно уверен, что на сей раз поступил правильно и не допустил ошибки. Он на верном пути.  
Был бы здесь Такаяма Укон, он бы объяснил, куда приводят дороги, вымощенные благими намерениями.

**Author's Note:**

> Историческая справка  
Исикава Гоэмон (1558 — 1594 гг.) — полулегендарный синоби и разбойник. По одной версии потомственный синоби, по другой — принадлежал к уничтоженному самурайскому роду, был воспитанником Оды Нобунаги и учеником знаменитого ниндзя Хаттори Хандзо. Был жестоко казнен (сварен заживо) за покушение на жизнь Тоётоми Хидэёши. Персонаж множества книг, пьес и фильмов. Традиция, как правило, изображает его благородным разбойником, «японским Робин Гудом».  
Ная Скадзаэмон, Лусон Скэдзаэмон (1556 — ?) — купец и пират из города Сакаи. Сделал состояние на торговле с Лусоном (Филиппины), отсюда прозвище. В 1598 г. из-за обвинения в пиратстве был выслан из Японии (биограф сообщает, что его «роскошный образ жизни привлек внимание Хидэёши и вызвал ярость того»). Последние годы жизни предположительно провел в Камбодже.  
Такаяма Укон, блаженный Юст (1552 — 1615 гг.) — даймё, полководец, государственный деятель, по определению историков — «идеальный японский христианин», «самурай Христа». После запрета на христианство отказался отречься от веры, был лишен титулов и владений, жил под покровительством клана Маэда. В 1614 г., когда гонения на христиан усилились, был выслан из Японии в Манилу (Филиппины), где вскоре скончался. Беатифицирован католической церковью.  
Истории персонажей сериала «Золотые дни» во многом отличаются от биографий их реальных прототипов.


End file.
